filthy_frankfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Magic Man
Mr. Magic Man is a Lycra entity that has made a few brief appearances in the Filthy Frank show. His eyes are covered by sunglasses and his skin is black (resembling his soul). History In 1989, Frank went to Berlin to help tear down the Berlin Wall. He met Mr. Magic Man, and the two fell in love. After Frank realized that Mr. Magic Man had nefarious intentions, he left him and traveled back to Japan. Mr. Magic Man, after learning multiple bits and pieces of magic, traveled to Japan to try and impress people with his magic tricks. He met Red Dick, who agreed to help him with his magic show and the two went around trying to make a quick buck. After messing up for the umpteenth time, they gave up and started messing around in the streets of Japan. Red Dick mentioned Frank, which intrigued Mr. Magic Man. Red Dick gave Mr. Magic Man his phone number and the address to his apartment building, and he ran off to confront his former lover. While traveling through the streets, Lemon began following him around, annoying Mr. Magic Man. He finally reached Frank's apartment and decided that he could make Frank love him if he turned him into a twelve year old, so he used his magic to spread a biological disease which began to revert the citizens of Realm 6.2 back into their 12 year old forms. Salamander Man noticed this, and ran to inform Frank. Frank pondered on who might have spread the disease when Mr. Magic Man entered the room and revealed that it was him who spread it. Mr. Magic Man proclaimed his love for Frank, only to be interrupted when Lemon entered the room and began to scream like a madman. Frank told Mr. Magic Man that their relationship is over, so he attempted to subdue Frank so the disease can fully take him over. He bombarded them with large amounts of Memespawns, defeating many of Frank's friends in a matter of seconds. When all seemed lost, a Kokujin friend of Frank's peeked in from the door and told Frank to pray to the Based God. Frank used his ''Bēsu no kami no shōkan gijutsu ''to summon Lil B, who drove Mr. Magic Man and his Memespawns away. Due to injuries, he wasn't able to maintain his disease and Realm 6.2 was saved once again. Shortly after their encounter, Mr. Magic Man called Frank and informed him that he was a bitch. This hurt Frank's feelings, and made him cry. His legacy was remembered by Pink Guy who, while rapping with Santa's Brother, mentioned him in their song Dick Pays Rent. Abilities Meme Spawning Technique (ミーム産卵テクニック): Mr. Magic Man uses this technique to summon overused trash memes to attack anyone who stands in his way. By charging this technique, he is able to increase the power of the memes he summons. Biological Warfare Technique (生物兵器技術): By using this technique, Mr. Magic Man can spread a disease across an entire Realm in a matter of hours. Card Trick (トランプの手品) This trick is a simple trick where the magician uses magic to determine what card someone is holding. Mr. Magic Man isn't very good at this trick. Major Battles * Mr. Magic Man and Memespawns vs Frank, Pink Guy, Salamander Man, Lemon and Lil B (Outcome: Lost) Quotes Tabs |-| I Hate Memes= "Yeah, ever since they took down the wall. Now it's fucking timeline and it sucks!" "I'm giving you this disease because I love you!" "I wish I was Stevie Wonder, so I never have to see you again!" "Shut the fuck up!" "Shut the fuck up!" |-| FILTHY COMPILATION EPISODE 2= "Yeah! You're a bitch!" Category:Characters Category:Lycra People Category:Villains Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Results of a disease